Code Lyoko: The Sixth Warrior
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: X.A.N.A continues his attacks on a usual basis, and the gang fears of his eventual freedom. But when a transfer student comes to Kadic and gets involved with the gang, they must rely on him to assist the Lyoko Warriors against X.A.N.A and his pawns. T for possible swears in much later chappers, I want to be safe, OCxAelita is a possible pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A new series! This time based on Code Lyoko, my childhood :D

This will focus on Michael. A Transfer student from America, and his adventure in both the Real World and the Virtual World, Lyoko.

You know the drill: Fav, Follow, Review.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Michael is my own Character.)

Chapter 1: A long trip.

Hello. My name is Michael Alexander.

And this is my story about how I discovered something awesome in my dull life.

But with good things, bad things are bound to follow.

Wishing nothing but total elimination of Mankind.

I was one of the many victims. But unlike them, I remember the screams, the ghost-like beings, the bright ball of light...and then I was at the gates of Kadic Academy.

POV: Michael

Location: Kadic Academy Entrance.

I snapped out from a daydream. I felt weird. As if it was Deja Vu.

I look around, Local kids who had lived near the school had walked past me.

A few had given me the "who's that guy?" Look.

Some simply looked at my clothing and gave me an well-hidden look of impressiveness.

I wore dark blue jeans, white trainers, a white over shirt, with a red under shirt.

I had brown hair, the hair style was shaggy, yet well-kept.

My blue eyes looked ahead.

A sense of uneasiness grew within me.

I sighed, mentally shaking the feeling off and walking past the gates.

My Uncle had given me the registration papers before I left New York Airport.

He wished me the best, giving me tips and pointers like how a Father would do to his Son.

This was when the attack happened.

Ghastly figures possessing innocent students and staff, attacking others.

I had caught a glimpse of five figures dashing into a hole in a well hidden area by some trees.

After a while of running. A blinding flash of light, and I was back near the gates.

I felt very uneasy.

I seen those five teens that had retreated to the hole.

It would be silly to tell anyone, much less those involved with my daydream about it.

Maybe it WAS a dream.

Still, they had this friendly aura about them, so I approached them.

"'Scuse me, I'm lost. I'm looking for the Principle's Office."

One member of the small group. A blonde boy with an 'out-of-this-world' hairstyle turned around,

"Sure, you just..." The Directions he gave me were spot on, I found myself just outside the Principle's Office in a few minutes just after I thanked him.

Location: Michael's Room.

After being shown my room, I had unpacked. They allowed Game consoles in one's room, but only during weekends and holidays.

I unpacked my;

PS4

Laptop

A ton of clothes, including pajamas

Various things for school work (which I shoved under my bed's drawer)

More clothes

Books and a few manga comics

A few game poster

Maybe an encyclopedia to make myself appear smart.

I looked into my suitcases more.

That couldn't of been it, could it?

After checking my pockets, I found my phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and another as I found out that it was Friday, which I had no work yet as I had just got here.

"Three days of nothing but a big rest..."

Oh...how wrong I was...

I felt as if something was watching me...I looked around.

Nothing.

"Hmm..."

I simply laid on my bed.

A new start, let's hope I don't screw this up...this is my last chance.

Well. A very short Chapter one of my new series. Next Chapter will be full of action, as shown in my new preview-like trailers at the end of each Chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER:

A world without danger...not.

"The name's Michael Alexander. Hope you and I become good pals."

"What the heck is going on?!."

"Promise us you will not to tell anyone!"

"Scanner, Michael!"

"Virtualization!"

END TRAILER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my new series.

The Sixth Warrior

Nothing new, but expect both 6th Warrior and Code Lyoko to be updated weekly as usual.

Enjoy :D

Chapter 2: A World Without Danger...not

Location: Kadic Academy Cafeteria

POV: Michael

I munch on a piece of toast. I've had this bad habit of looking outside a window whilst eating or waiting for something.

I seen a few guys from the group I seen yesterday.

I thought about joining them, but I didn't want to intrude whatever they did.

Oh wait, they're coming over?

Looking at my table, I was the only one surprisingly, I excepted SOME people to at least greet me.

Guess these guys are kind enough...hopefully.

"Howdy, so how are you enjoying Kadic Academy so far?" The blond kid asked.

"It's spacious...but better than the schools back at home." I replied.

They sat down, apart from the friendly guy, there was another blond kid with a laptop, who looked like he was studying for multiple lessons at once.

A brown haired boy who looked like he had a bad day, but had this safe aura around him.

One black haired girl who sat beside him who looked to be the mature one out of the whole group.

Another girl who had pink hair and my god, she was adorable, she sat beside Laptop Guy.

Guess I should introduce myself...

"The Name's Michael Alexander."

I began. "Hope you and I became good pals."

The energetic blond kid nodded, "Name's Odd. Likewise!"

Laptop guy didn't move his eyes from the object, but he nodded, "My name is Jeremy. Salutation."

The Black haired girl gave a friendly smile, "Yumi."

I returned the smile as the guy beside Yumi looked up, "Ulrich."

The Pinkette gave me a somewhat shy smile. "I'm Aelita."

Nice names, friendly guys. We may get along fine.

I mentally breathe a sigh of relief knowing I can easily make friends here.

"Anything planned for the weekend, Mike?" Odd asked.

I shrugged, "Not really. What about you guys."

Jeremy fixed his glasses, "I was going to study a little."

Odd shrugged, "C'mon Einstein, you study everyday. Haven't you heard of a break?"

Ulrich agreed, "I have to agree with Odd, you've been working all day."

Jeremy nodded, "Well, there isn't much to do here..."

Yumi gave a chuckle, "that's true."

Suddenly a scream was heard, I narrowly avoided a plate, which Odd ducked just after me.

"What the heck?!" I said.

One of the dinner ladies was acting aggressive, flinging plates at break neck speeds.

Her eyes were no longer pupils, but a strange symbol.

Three pillars at the bottom, one at the top, circle-like center with a dot in the middle.

'I...I seen that before!'

She threw more as kids left the cafeteria in fear.

"Could it be a X.A.N.A attack!?" Odd called out.

"Probably. We have to get to the tower!"

"What about Mike?" Ulrich replied.

Jeremy thought hard as I flipped a table to block any more plate-discs from hitting us.

"We'll have to take him us."

"You serious? After what happened to William?"

What, who?

"C'mon Mike!" Odd said, beckoning me over the open door.

Location: Factory, Computer Room

I breathed in, all that running had made me exhausted.

"Alright, guys head down stairs. Mike, you can be back up, but you must promise us..." Jeremy said

"What?" I asked

"You must not tell another person about this. If this gets out to ANYONE. We could be in tons of trouble."

I nodded. How could I rat out my first few friends?

Everyone had left, taking the elevator deeper into the Factory.

"Alright." Jeremy.

Location: Desert Sector

POV: Third Person

The three Warriors spawned in the air and dropped as they finished their materialization.

"Where to, Jeremy?" Aelita asked,

"Go west. Be careful, a blockade of Kankrelats are on your route."

The four man team sprinted onward, soon they seen the blockage Jeremy mentioned.

"Finally! Some action!" Odd said, taking stance.

Ulrich drew his swords and deflected a few lasers.

Yumi readied her fans and went on the offensive. scoring a few Kankrelats, but with every one she defeated, two took it's place.

Aelita focused an Energy Blast, scoring at least three more.

"There's too man- Ugk!" Ulrich was struck from the side.

"You got an idea, Einstein?" Odd asked as he evaded a barrage of laser fire.

Jeremy watched from his monitor,

"Mike, get to the scanner room."

Michael nodded, "You got it."

Soon, Michael stepped in the Scanner as he left the elevator.

"Transfer, Michael."

Michael gently floated upward, he felt odd, as if he was on a rollercoaster

"Scanner, Michael"

He imagined the rollercoaster reaching it's peak.

"Virtualization!"

And dropping...

A loud metal clang was heard, everyone turned around as did the monsters.

POV: Michael.

I kneeled down, a white glint radiated from me...time to Anime!

"I have slept for a thousand years...I have awoken! Monsters of evil! Prepare to be destroyed!"

I drew an epic blade in my right. A shield on the left with the symbol I had seen before, this time blue.

My armor resembled the Demon's Souls Poster Boy's armor, except it was much more shinier. A blue glint came from my left.

The Kankrelats seemed to be stunned from my sudden appearance, but fired regardless.

"Your choice!" I yelled, evading the lasers with ease,

"Go get 'em, Mike!" I heard Odd call out as the team handed the remainder.

Jeremy noticed something on Michael's ID card on his monitor.

He had blue lifepoints just under his green ones but instead of LP, it said AP.

"This is strange..." He said,

"What's up, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Michael's got another set of Life Points...but they're blue."

"Really?! That's unfair!" Odd called out.

I bashed my shield, attracting the enemies. suddenly I was pelted with Laser fire.

The blue points began to deplete

"Wait! It's his shield!"

"Hold on buddy! I'm coming!" Odd called out.

I seen the team defeat the enemies with ease as I tanked the Kankrelats' blows.

"That was awesome, Mike!" Odd praised

I gave a thumbs up.

I looked at my shield, the symbol was dimmed, but after a few seconds, it had brightened up.

"I shall name it, The Dragon's Aegis."

"We have a Tower to deactivate."

I stowed The Dragon's Aegis and sheathed Justice and followed the team.

Suddenly a beam wave headed straight for Aelita.

"Watch out!" I tackled her, the beam wave barely missed me and a figure dropped from a ledge, brandishing a large sword.

the blade was wide, the hilt pitch black, embedded in it was the symbol like the one on my shield.

His outfit was menacing, contrasting with my color scheme, black and red. His eyes focused on me.

"William..." Ulrich said with anger.

"THIS is William?" I replied, drawing Aegis and Justice.

William gave a battle cry as he charged.

I too charged with Ulrich as Odd and Yumi defended Aelita.

It was gonna get intense...

And Chapter 2 - Done.

How do you like the story so far, needs a little work? Am I going too fast?

What did you think of Michael's speech? Funny? Badass?

Review about it :D

Chapter 3: The Knight vs The Warrior

"Get Aelita to the tower!"

"Watch for his beams!"

"You're done!"

"Return to the past now!"

END TRAILER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is out. Where we left off, the group was attacked by blockade of Kankrelats, which they defeated with the help of Michael and his Tank-like combat style. Not long after, William, the second-in-command of X.A.N.A's army dropped by! With the newest addition to the team, can Michael and his new friends defeat this powerful adversary before X.A.N.A's attack escalates?

Chapter 3: The Knight vs The Warrior

Location: Lyoko - Desert

POV: Third Person.

Ulrich and Michael charged at William, who readied his Zweihander.

Michael raised Aegis to block the overhead swing.

"Shield Points at 74%!" Jeremy called out.

"26% of damage? He packs a punch!" Michael replied, nudging William's sword away and swinging Justice, forcing William to back off and block Ulrich's ambush attack.

"You have...no Idea!" Ulrich said as he tried to overpower the Warrior.

The Samurai failed as he was impaled.

"Ulrich!" Michael called out as the pixels of Ulrich's avatar flew off and it's base flickered away.

"Odd! Help Michael!" Jeremy ordered.

"No, Jeremy! I can handle this guy myself." Michael called out, raising his shield, placing his sword on top in a defensive stance.

"Don't be a hero! We must work together as a team!" Jeremy replied.

"I'm not trying to be a hero! Odd, Yumi! Get Aelita to the Tower!" Michael yelled to Odd and Yumi.

They both nodded and ran with Aelita.

Jeremy sighed. "Just be careful."

Ulrich shrugged, "Even if he has a shield, it may not help much.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Jeremy asked, astounded by Ulrich's sudden appearance.

He shrugged, "I'm stealthy, I guess?"

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Odd, Yumi and Aelita charged towards the Tower. But soon met with a platoon of Hornets.

Michael seen the three attacked by Hornets, but they handled themselves well.

"It's just you and me, William."

William simply smirked.

the two circled each other, staring one another down.

When the sound of a Hornet being destroyed, the two charged and their weapons clashed.

Michael pulled away and evaded a swing, William blocked Michael's attack.

"Watch for his beams!" Jeremy advised

William then jumped into the air and fired an energy wave, which Michael raised his shield.

"Absorption!" Michael absorbed the wave into his shield and swung the shield horizontally.

A blue version of William's wave came back at him.

He fired another one and the two canceled each other out.

As the smoke was clearing, William didn't notice Michael charging through the smoke towards him.

He shield bashed William across the face, "William's Life Points at 80%, Good hit!"

William growled as he swung a vertical arc.

Despite Michael blocking it, the sword struck Michael, sending him back a good 6 meters.

"Life points at 45%!"

Michael got up and did a comeback attack, slashing William's arm, sending his life points to 50%.

"Your Shield Points are 15%, but it's rising! I suggest blocking only if it's absolutely necessary!" Jeremy advised. Michael's Shield was on the verge of shattering.

But slowly, blue pixels were phasing into it.

"Sure...How is Aelita and the rest?" Michael asked as he evaded a horizontal swing.

"They are doing fine. But I would focus on yourself, if you are Devirtualized, Odd, Aelita and Yumi are toast!"

"Can't Ulrich come back in?" Michael replied as he struck back, being blocked.

"12 Hours. That's how long it takes for the Virtualization Program to cool down, if we try to revirtualize someone who was defeated before the cool down is finished, who knows what may happen."

"Better safe than sorry." Michael replied, He and William clashed again. "That's It! I've had enough."

He smacked William with the thin frame of his shield, dazing him as Michael gathered energy in his right forearm.

"You're done!"

Sheathing Justice, he raised his hand to the sky. "Sunlight Javelin!" He hurled the weapon at William

The Javelin pierced Him, causing him to turn to red smoke.

Michael gave an exhale. He turned back to see the group finishing up their fight.

"Alright, Jeremy. That should do-"

He yelped as he caught the sight of a tentacle monster.

"Jesus! What the hell is that thing!?"

"Michael! It's Scyphozoa! Get the hell out of there!"

"No! I can take it!" Michael said, but he heard William's voice speak in sync.

"Huh?" He thought.

Jeremy shook his head, "William was captured by that thing! We can't lose you!"

Michael drew his weapon.

"I'm warning you, Scyphozoa. Come any closer and I'll have to use my Special Attack that's been pasted down for generations of my family!"

The monster obliged. Hovering towards him. Warbling some sort of language that he couldn't understand.

"Alright..."

Suddenly Michael stowed his shield and sheathed his sword, running under the monster, confusing it.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFE!"

Scyphozoa seemed to have turned red for a brief moment as it pursued him, screeching in rage.

"NOW AELITA! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" He shouted, running in a full circle.

Aelita nodded, entering the tower.

She slowly levitated upward as Michael outside was now chasing the Scyphozoa.

They both stopped before the Scyphozoa started chasing Michael once again.

It won't rest until Michael is in X.A.N.A's grasp. He seen potential in Michael. Potential he could use against his enemies.

Aelita reached the top platform in the tower as the screen popped up.

She placed her hand on it and it scanned her Data.

[Scanning: Aelita]

[Initiating: Code Lyoko]

Everything flew to the darkness of the tower, causing everything to go pitch black.

"Return to the past now!

Suddenly a bright sphere of light erupted from the tower

Engulfing the tower, the rest of the crew. And eventually escaping through the supercomputer to engulf the world.

The crew was in the Cafeteria before the attack happened.

Michael looked around. "Uhhh...is it over?" He said quietly, as not to attract attention.

"Temporarily. In about a week or so, he'll attack again." Yumi replied.

"I see..."

"A week." Michael repeated, Jeremy nodded.

Silence

"D'know that Shadow Souls III's coming out soon?"

Odd turned on his Fan switch, "Yeah I seen the Network Test on

U-TV online, Hopefully it stays true to the beta, unlike Shadow Souls lI."

Michael nodded, "Yeah. They didn't have the darkness levels..."

The two spoke back and forth, Ulrich even joined in.

"What do you go for Mikey?" Asked Odd.

"I always go for a Knight." Replied Michael, "I like going for a High HP/Enmity Attraction build."

Ulrich nodded, "I'm a half DPS/Tank myself."

As the trio spoke on and on. Jeremy felt rather uneasy...Yumi and Aelita spoke to one another as well.

X.A.N.A went too easy on them. He wouldn't send a blockade of Kankrelats and Hornets.

Despite his power, if he wanted to, he could of sent much more.

It's as if he was conserving his power for something much more.

A figure cloaked in black, white mask revealing the Mark of X.A.N.A stood in front of a screen, revealing all of Lyoko, and earth.

"These...Human children have been Thorns at my side..."

He walked back and forth, "Every single attack I pull off, they somehow counteract it. Why must my plans be thwarted by mere brats!"

The figure tensed up, red lightning coursed through him.

He inhaled, "No matter. I saved up enough power and data...Now that I have all of you...they won't stand a chance." He turned to face a group of six.

A masculine figure who brandished a Twinblade.

A female who used dual metal Chakrams

A masculine figure who wielded dual blasters

A female who had no weapons, but had dark purple energy coursing through her.

And William, who stood in front of the shadowy figures.

"William, take our new guests to Sector 5 for training...After one earth week, I will send you all to each individual Sector. The Lyoko Warriors will not be able to withstand your combined might!"

He chuckled, "Let's see how the brat's heroes fair against my own..."

Chapter 3 is done. Hopefully the future chapters are much more action packed.

What should the names of the Xanamites (Za-Na-Mites) be?

Fav and Review :D and yess, Shadow souls is the Code lyoko version of Dark Souls :D


End file.
